Augur Iuris Fornax Burrel Violet
Augur Iuris Fornax Burrel Violet is a lawyer and noble of an old bloodline of House Fornax, working from Imperial Prime. Her expertise in interplanetary maritime law led her to become a core liaison between House Fornax and the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, which allowed her to accrue extraordinary wealth and the resentment of House Crux, who have yet to prove her direct involvement in criminal activities of pirates that the Augur Iuris allegedly works with. In the current political climate Violet Burrel is publicly and loudly supporting House Fornax’s agenda to regulate non-noble corporations stricter and she is often heard to speak extremely condescendingly about commoners like A.C.R.E. directors and other important figures of the Sector Trade Organization, which she believes needs to be razed as quickly as possible and if necessary by military force. The Augur Iuris is a strong believer in god’s given natural order and in the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Her stout beliefs are public and on several occasions she stated that every business in the Empire should be overseen by a noble at the very top of its corporate ladder, preferably by one of House Fornax. There is no doubt in her that nobles are better people than those of common birth and that serfdom is the perfect environment for the lesser people as they are not able to properly decide or rule by themselves. Appearance & mannerisms Violet Burrel is a tall, dark skinned woman of 68 years, which is middle-aged for her family. She wears her dark blonde hair short and tightly clipped to the sides of her head. Her attire depends on who she is meeting with, in normal business meetings she usually wears standard Fornax lawyer outfits of blacks with orange ornaments, if she meets with other nobles however, she wears airy suits of bright crimson and other reds or colorful African dresses. Clients, both pirates and nobles of the Houses Minor, often feel looked down upon as like many other Fornax nobles she openly sneers when she is sharing a room with persons of lesser birth than the Augur Iuris herself. Most minor nobles are treated rather condescendingly, as if they were immature children, commoners often receive the full brunt of her harsh opinions but without the Fornax noble ever being physically abusive. Contrary to minor nobles, she treats House Crux with respect, put-on or true seems impossible to tell, and she deeply regrets the changes happening in House Vela, which she highly respected before their involvement with the S.T.O. Members of the High Church will always find her willing to talk, although on several occasions she was overheard complaining about The Expanse of the Trilliant Ring and that the corporation had too much freedom in its movement and needed better oversight. In general Violet Burrel seems to dislike touching other people even for a handshake, which leaves her greeting everyone but close friends with a sharp nod and in formal Fornax fashion the greeting of “Igne Conflatum”. She often ends a talk saying “Back to work!” as is tradition in the old noble families that trace their bloodline back to those who built Aeternus’ Chain around Maja. Additional information * Violet Burrel is a fiery fan of the Fornax Fornicators and frequently visits games in Imperial Prime’s stadium, often invited by her clients or those who wish to work with her in the future. * She is widely acknowledged as expert in interplanetary maritime law and is currently working on an extremely difficult case of alleged tax evasion, the culprit having already spent one year in prison before being released due to technical errors in the court process and allegedly hiding with some hirelings of the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, whose recent deeper involvement with House Fornax complicates legal proceedings. * The Augur Iuris loves to brunch and is often heard complaining that food on Imperial Prime lacked spice and smoky aroma she is used from Maja. Category:NPCs Category:House Fornax Category:Imperial Prime Category:Show Characters